


When you close your eyes

by gravityplant



Series: Genderswapped dnp [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Comfort, F/F, Femslash, Genderswapped Dan & Phil, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravityplant/pseuds/gravityplant
Summary: "Finally we have our own tv now we can officially call ourselves a couple" she sniggers, Daniella just shakes her head at that. "You say that as if the multiple dates and going down on you wouldn't have been enough to consider us a couple"-Daniella and Fiona invests in a tv to be able to watch movies in HDShort sweet Ficlet, literally just tooth-rotting fluff





	When you close your eyes

Fi bought a tv. Well not entirely by herself, of course, there was a special someone sneaking in a couple of greenbacks here and there when she thought Fi wasn’t looking. Because let’s just face it, Fi was never going to get that tv all by herself. So Daniella decided she’d have to help.

She visited her nan, asking if she possibly could help her out with something in order to gain cash. She told her nan that it was for a gift for Fi. Though her nan had not met Fi yet she was happy to help nonetheless, probably thinking it was a cute gesture. 

Daniella had just grumbled at the cooing coming from her happy nan who'd just managed to coax out the story of how Daniella and Fiona had met whilst she made tea for the both of them. 

Of course, she wasn’t just helping her nan, she also managed to get a job at a small corner shop working three days a week when she had time, she was still studying after all.

-  
The moment the tv finally stands in their living room contentment fills Daniella, Fi ruffles her hair and kisses her cheek. "Finally we have our own tv now we can officially call ourselves a couple" she sniggers, Daniella just shakes her head at that. "You say that as if the multiple dates and going down on you wouldn't have been enough to consider us a couple" 

"bro?" Fi tries and laughs hysterically when Daniella viciously push Fi lightly in the arm.

"Don't friend zone me you dingus or there won't be any sex for a week!" Daniella warns raising an eyebrow.

"Funny you say that," Fi says mischievous 'cuz I purposely picked a bad movie..." Daniella can't help but smile a little, breaking the irritated facade for a second. Instead of relinquishing she says "I thought you said you wanted a tv for 'that HD experience' and were longing to get your eyes glued to the screen."

"That too, but what can I say, I am a good partner and put my girlfriends needs first. Plus we'll have the rest of our lives to watch that screen until our eyes turn to squares and fall out". And after that Daniella can't seem to hold the look on her face serious any longer, kissing the idiot - she has for a girlfriend - on the lips.

 

-

Daniella closes her eyes. In her hand her girlfriend's own hand rests, there's comfort in holding onto her like no other. Daniella can't explain it, it's like the contact keeps her stationary on earth and she likes being here by Fi's side. It feels like belonging. Fi's eyes that rested on the ceiling of her room now seek Daniella's as she shifts her gaze. 

She's got that pretty smile Daniella often imagined in her dream before she got to kiss the girl for real. They are the colour of roses and soft like cotton candy and if you're not careful enough you might get stuck kissing them for hours.

"You always know just how to read me don't you" Daniella whispers, her lips moving against Fi's ear touching the outskirts. Her hot breath fans over the area making Fi shiver. 

"I've got my tricks, but mostly I feel like you wear your emotions on your sleeve so I don't really have to dig for them that much" Fi jokes, her hand brushing up over Daniella's naked stomach leaving a trail of goosebumps in its way. 

"Asshole" Daniella mutters huffing out air in between her lips. "see" Fi sniggers "you just proved me right". Daniella rolls her eyes shielding the fond smile behind her hand. 

"You're lucky I love you" Fi's smile grows at Daniella's words then her eyes becomes impossibly brighter. "You love me huh? Never would've guessed" Fi laughs brushing her hand through curls of Daniella's hair with a content smile. Daniella doesn't bother to answer, instead choosing to say something completely off topic.

"And by the way keep your cold feet of my thighs the next time we cuddle thanks," Daniella says slinking her arms around Fi's Pale body. She rests her head on Fi's chest closing her eyes.

"Oh shut up, you love it, you want to do it more" Fi speaks into her hair softly. Daniella's mind becomes hazier, sleepiness taking over.

"Cuddle? Yeah..." Is the last thing she mumbles before falling asleep next to Fi.


End file.
